White Roses Turn Red
by KohaiBear
Summary: Ever since Kanda could remember he had lived at the Black Order Institute, a place for "special" children. Life there is normal and dull, but that changes when Kanda comes across a white haired boy he's been dreaming about for months. Secrets are revealed, evil unveiled, and Kanda will plunge into darkness to snatch a young boy from death's grasp.
1. Prolgue: Silent Black

(Warning boyxboy, may change to rated m later. Yullen) Kanda is 10 and Allen is 7 in the beginning.

Prologue: Silent Black

* * *

There was only fire. Kanda looked around wildly, wondering where he was. Orange flames licked his skin as he heard the sound of crackles and groans of the house. But how did he get there. He struggled to think as the heavy smoke filled his lungs. Sweat rolled down his body and quickly evaporated into the heat. His strength was being slowly sucked out of him. _I need to get out of here._ He thought slowly, blindly pushing his way forward.

Time moved slowly and Kanda could not find his way out. His strangth fading faster and faster, his body feeling heavier and heavier, ears ringing, lungs struggling for a good breathe of air, black rings on the outer edges of his eyesight, and a faint whimper in the distance.

Moving toward the sound, desperate for some hope in the agonizing heat. He came upon the source of the noise, a small figure curled up on the ground, knees drawn to chest, eyes closed tight, small pudgy hands entangled in grimmy white hair.

"Are you okay?" his voiced rasped with smoke.

No answer.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

No answer.

He poked the small boy.

No response.

"We need to get out of here. Can you stand?"

Nothing.

Kanda had two choices, leave the other here to die or carry the small creature with him and lower his chance of survival. His mind told him to leave, survive, escape, yet his body leaned over the white haired figure. His hands tucked into the boy's armpits, sitting him up. Kanda positioned himself in front of the other, took the small boys arms, slung them over his shoulders, then he grasped the boys upper thighs and hoisted him up off the ground.

They walked on for what felt like hours. Heat surrounding them, smoke thickening their lung. It was too much, Kanda collapsed bring the other with him. They lay next to each other struggling, dying.

Time passed. Kanda heard something. A mutter. A whisper. A small smile. From the boy. Kanda needed to save him. But how? Who was he saving? Weaker and weaker. It was so white so cold. There was no more fire. The ash had turned to a white fluff. Or was it snow. Kanda's thought were escaping him. Heavier and heavier. Colder and colder. Until finally Kanda closed his weary eyes and drifted to unconsciousness. Silent black.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Don't worry there's more. Leave a comment critics are greatly accepted.


	2. Chapter 1: Save Him

You guys are great. I was so happy to see so many people liked my story and wanted more. I have heard your cries and worked hard to deliver as soon as possible. I'll try to update weekly, but I'm starting school soon so I can't promise fast updates, but have no fear, as long as any of you want more I will provide to your thirsty fangirl/boy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Save Him

To say the least, Kanda's morning was quiet, unusually so. Then again it was the early hours of the morning. Kanda was exhausted, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to a peaceful slumber. It would happen to him at least twice a week, the dreams. He couldn't even remember when the they had started. All he knew was that they were all the same. The fire, meeting the strange kid, said child asking for help before they both died.

Dawn came rolling into the sky and Kanda looked over at his snoring redhead roommate, Lavi, before deciding to walk down to the cafeteria for breakfast. As he walked down the empty dark halls Kanda's thoughts went to his dream. He knew there was something he was missing, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it no matter how hard or how much he tried.

Kanda was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize he was walking into an unfamiliar part of the institute. He looked around confused. The hall was almost pitch black, dust and cobwebs heavily coated the walls and floor and the few pieces of furniture scattered here and there. But what caught Kanda's eye was the faint light coming from behind a closed door at the end of the hall. Out of curiosity Kanda walked slowly and carefully toward the door. He breathed in and out deeply as he stood in front of it. Nervousness shivered through his body as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob and pushed the creaky door open; quickly shielding his eyes as a blinding light shot at him and flooded into the hallway.

As his eyes adjusted to the brightness Kanda gasped at the site before him. Unlike every other room in the institute this room was pure white, even more shocking was that there was a window that showed the most beautiful view of a lake and a dark forest. Kanda stood there enjoying the breeze from the cracked window, then proceeded to scan the room. Kanda's eyes settled on a bed in the corner of the room. Surrounding the bed were various beeping machines and wires and lube that lead to a little lump in the sheets. Kanda walked over to the lump and almost missed the porcelain face and milky white hair of the very same boy he had been dreaming of for months. Eyes growing wide Kanda halted all movement and felt his breathe catch in his throat. The sleeping boy looked so pure and innocent.

"An angel?" Kanda whispered to himself and leaned forward to caress the boys cheek.

Kanda had found himself so entranced by the white haired child that he didn't even notice the footsteps coming down from down the hallway. A sudden and alarming tingle raced up the hand Kanda had on the boy's face and raced up to his brain. Kanda withdrew his hand just in time to turn and find a man in robs and a mask covering his face. A Crow! Kanda had thought they were just myths the teacher and priests told the kids to scare them into behaving. Becoming aware that he was probably not supposed to be there fear stirred up in Kanda and his heart started beating faster.

Behind the mask the man addressed Kanda in a deep, but creepily soothing voice. "What are you doing here child?"

"I was j..just.. umm...I was lost sir. I was t..trying to get to the cafeteria."

"Well then, let me escort you there." The man put a hand on Kanda's shoulder and walked him out of the room and into the hall.

As they walked, the robed man asked Kanda a peculiar question. "My boy, I must ask. You didn't touch that boy you saw in the room did you?"

"No sir." Kanda lied.

"Good," the man sighed, "you see it would be a problem if you had. I'm afraid our young lad is in a coma. The poor thing is so fragile he could break from a single touch."

Kanda knew the man was lying. He wasn't a stupid little kid, the white haired boy looked perfectly healthy. There was something more to all of this and Kanda wanted to know.

They reached the cafeteria and the man bent down to whisper into Kanda's ear.

"I must insist you not to go back to that room and also, do not breathe a word of this to anyone. You understand?"

Kanda nodded.

"Good. Now run along you don't want to be late for your first lesson.

When Kanda entered his room he found that his roommate was just waking up. Lavi rubbed his eyes and smiled at Kanda.

"Yu! Where were you? I was so lonely."

"Shut up stupid rabbit. You were asleep until I walked in and don't call me by my name!" Kanda hit Lavi on the head before walking to the bathroom to clean himself and prepare for the day.

"Oh. You don't have to be so mean." Lavi pouted as he rubbed his slowly forming goose egg and followed after Kanda. "So, where were you anyway? I heard you leave like two hours ago."

Kanda eyebrow twitched. "If you must know I was eating breakfast which by the way you missed."

"Heh heh. Yeah." he scratched his head, "But seriously, where were you?"

"Are you using your powers on me?" Kanda glared at the redhead.

"Maybe." Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda, "It's not like I can help what I see. I can't control it yet."

"Well quit it. It's none of your business anyway, so stop with your stupid foresight thing and quit asking." Kanda grumbled.

Before Kanda could walk out of the room Lavi asked. "Who's the white haired kid?"

"None of your business!" Kanda stomped out the room slamming the door on his way out.

Morning classes were easy for Kanda. He didn't even have to listen. Most of the time he would sit there and stare at the walls making smart remarks in his head when he caught words like, "remember to never step foot outside, the world is a dangerous place blah blah blahblah blah...". It was the same thing everyday, lessons on how to read and write then lectures in between about the dangers of their powers and how society would never accept them. And at the end of the day all of the students would be divided into age groups to go to special lessons, learning how to control their powers. Kanda always dreaded these classes. It would mean having to spend the rest of the day with that annoying roommate of his. He really didn't want the stupid rabbit on his butt about what the redhead had seen in his vision.

"Yu! You're here! I thought you might skip out today." The redhead waved and called out to him.

"I wish I had stupid rabbit." Kanda puffed out.

"Oh, Yu. Why are you so mean?" Lavi said putting on a hurt expression and put his hand to his heart.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Never!"

They continued to argue until a young pigtailed girl walked over and put her hands on her hips. "Stop it you two. Can't you go at least five minutes without being at each others' throats?"

"Lenalee," Lavi whined, "but Kanda started it."

"Yeah right!" Kanda shouted at him.

"Just get along." she ordered them.

"Oh Lenalee," Lavi smiled widely, "guess what? Kanda has a little girlfriend. I saw it in one of my visions."

Lenalee's eyes sparkled and she almost squealed. "Do you really?"

"NO!" Kanda crossed his arms as sparks started dancing on his skin, "I do not and that kid you saw was a boy you stupid rabbit."

"Okay, okay," Lavi waved frantically, "Fine, just calm down before you fry us with your powers."

Lenalee waited until he calmed down before asking Kanda, "Than who is he?"

"I don't know," Kanda looked down at the ground.

"Can't you tell us anything?" Lavi piped in.

Kanda grumbled then answered, "Listen, all I know is that I've been having dreams about this kid and this morning I saw him in a hidden part of the Order."

"Seriously?!" They both shouted.

"Shhh!" Kanda hissed frantically, "I was told not to speak about it."

"You were caught?" Lenalee worriedly asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." he reassured her, "For some reason he let me go without punishment and the weirdest thing was that it was a Crow."

Lavi's eyes widened, "A Crow? I thought they didn't exist."

Lenalee looked frightened, "They shouldn't."

"Something weird is going on here and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." Kanda said looking serious.

"Kanda, no. You can't, you said it was a Crow. If you get involved they'll kill you." Lenalee said.

"I have to. In my dreams the boy was asking for help I have to do something." Kanda sternly said walking away form his two confused and shocked friends with only one thought in his head. _I have to save him._

* * *

Thanks again. Hope you enjoy. See you soon.


End file.
